I love you so much that I hate you…
by Sanchita Santra
Summary: Love at first sight! You must be blind... Love builds up slowly through the years in the heart of Draco Malfoy but all he can do is observe... Will he get ever get her or will he continue to observe as someone else makes way into her heart?
1. Chapter 1: Through the years

I love you so much that I hate you…

Swaying, twirling, dancing…

Draco's mind was fixed on keeping his posture perfect and dress spotless while he danced with different ladies in the Great Hall. His parents had come to the Yule Ball as guests from the ministry. He didn't want to anger his father more when the pathetic cheater, Harry Potter, had yet again beaten him by becoming a champion in the Tri-wizard Tournament.

He changed another partner and a blue robed beauty landed in his arms. His smile at the lady faded when he realized he was dancing with the ugly, know-it-all mudblood. Disgusted with touching her, he had to keep up the dance so as not to break the rhythm. His eyes roamed all over her flawless face taking in every detail hungrily, while his hands touching her grew uncomfortably sweaty with the feel of her skin against his own. His face formed a sneer mocking the red tinge forming on her cheeks while his heart ached to cup those cheeks, lean into her and…

His dance partner changed. Pansy swayed a bit and came uncomfortably close for a formal dance.

"Come. I'm tired." he said in a neutral tone and left the dance floor, not wanting to make a fool of himself in the Great Hall with Pansy.

"But Drakie, we had just two dances together." She whined.

He ignored the comment and sat down with two glasses of butterbeer offering her one.

He couldn't sleep that night, thinking of the innocence, the beauty, and the chocolate depths of her eyes. His mind wandered off to his father scrutinizing eyes and anger filled him. She was a mudblood, a dirty mudblood. Why did she have to be so breathtakingly beautiful? It was because of her that couldn't be the top of his year. Why did she have to be so pure that his body wanted to hold her and shield her from the eyes of his father? It was all her fault. She was trying to turn him against his family. She was trying to change him to, what she considered good through those wide chocolate eyes. Yes, that's what she was doing. It was a conspiracy‼

'I hate her. Hate her with all my being. And I won't change. I'm perfect. I'm a Malfoy.'

…..

Everybody was crying. The Hufflepuff had got himself killed in the Maze. Draco was glad he wasn't one of the champions now. Facing the Dark Lord's wrath was horrifying, even if he did admire him. He watched Potter crying; holding Diggory's body like his life depended on it. Death wasn't fun as his father seemed to think. Those lifeless eyes were wide open in shock, the terror of whatever he had seen before death was evident in them. Draco faced away in fear and disgust, searching for the only thing that could provide him comfort. He found Granger watching Potter, silent tears of loss trickling down her face. He watched her lean on Weasley trying to find comfort much like he, himself sought. She was safe; she had friends to comfort her. A fire of anger burst through him that he couldn't do that to her, he wasn't her friend.

'Pathetic mudblood and sick blood-traitor together. So predictable.'

He went to his dormitory, hating her with everything he had.

…

"That's right, that's right, girl!" Said Umbridge, seizing Granger by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then . . . with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," Granger stammered, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore. . . ."

He watched as she tricked Umbridge into getting out of the office. He knew she was lying. It was clear in her stammer but he could not understand why she would want to take Umbridge out.

When Potter and his gang escaped, it was another failure. He was filled with rage that it was always Potter who won, that it was Potter she helped, the brain of the three best-buds. Why was she so intelligent? Why could she always trick him when he knew he was superior to her?

…..

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Granger answered correctly as usual.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" Slughorn seemed impressed, Draco sneered.

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Granger said enthusiastically, "and it 's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and —"

Slughorn launched into a discussion of obsessive love and its dangers which made Draco smirk. After a while he felt himself feel happy. Happy? Malfoys don't feel happy. It was that stupid potion. His senses filled with a strange sweet smell and all he wanted to do was move towards Granger. Slughorn then shut the lid and his mind cleared. He was shocked. There must be something wrong in the potion, he was NOT attracted towards the mudblood. He was starting to get seriously pissed off when the word "Liquid Luck" caught his attention. His eyes opened wide. He needed that. Luck! He could complete the Dark Lord's task with that potion…

…..


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting again

"Level 2 – Department of Magical Law Enforcement" a cool voice announced.

Draco got out of the lift, his first day at work. The ministry had found it hilarious to make him work under "Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office". They saw it as the fit punishment for a former 'Death Eater' and muggle hater. It was boring paperwork, fit for someone like Granger not him.

"Alohomora" He stepped inside the office to find Granger standing near his desk. His eyes widened in surprise. A sneer formed on his face as Granger launched into an explanation putting her hand out to shake his.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy. I'm Hermione Granger, head of **Department of Magical Law Enforcement. **Due to your somewhat dark history, I will be personally supervising your activities in this office. Your job will be to record all the muggle cases that will be taken under the **Office for the Detection and Confiscation of **  
><strong>Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects<strong>, **Wizengamot**** and Wizengamot Administration Services** **Council of Magical Law** and **Magical Equipment Control**. The old cases that are stacked here are to be sorted into categories. You are required to know as much details as possible on muggles which you will find from the books I have left on your desk. Also, it would be better if you could go to muggle London. But since you are under house arrest, I will be personally taking you on the tour for a week. Please owl me when you are free."

Draco smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date Granger? Because I must –"

"That'll be Ma'am or Miss Granger to you Mr. Malfoy." Granger interrupted. "And to answer your doubt, no, I'm not asking you out for anything informal. It's ministry procedure for all employees working under this department. But due to your special conditions, I'll personally conduct the tour instead of some other ministry employee. Have a good day."

She stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: New world

A knock sounded at the door of Malfoy Manor at exactly 8pm. He had sent an owl to Granger in the evening, confirming the tour. He had dressed up in his best robes. After all this was his first date with Granger, he smirked. Draco found he didn't hate Granger anymore. His father had been kissed by the Dementors as soon as the war was over. He was one of the top Death Eaters, so that was no surprise. Don't get him wrong. He had felt bad. It broke his heart to know his father couldn't be besides him now. He had lived under his shadow for so long that it took time and sorrow getting used to being the head of Malfoy Manor.

But it had also given him freedom. Freedom, he was now using to get along with more people.

"Come in Granger." He said when his bedroom door was knocked.

She thanked the elf that had shown her the way and came in with quick business like steps. She was wearing a white button up and a pair of pants (which looked like rug), she looked like a doll. Searching something in her bag she said, "Take those clothes off Malfoy."

Draco raised his eyebrows amused, "Won't that be too forward? I mean, I know I'm extremely good looking and…"

"Shut up! And wear these. Muggles don't wear robes."

He took the clothes with a smirk and went into his closet. He was disappointed that the clothes weren't up to his standards but he put them on. After all, what was his standard nowadays? He was just a universally loathed ex-Death Eater.

He came out uncomfortably in clothes similar to her. The pants were tight and he scowled.

"The pants are tight Granger. You must've bought a size lower. And where's the tie with this shirt?"

Granger smiled amused, "They are your size Malfoy. It is muggle fashion. And open your top shirt button. Muggles don't wear ties on casual days."

He sneered but did as he was told. If being uncomfortable was muggle fashion then he was glad he wasn't one.

"Okay we are ready to go." She said and started walking out.

"You are going in the wrong direction Granger." Draco almost laughed and started walking towards the hall. She followed with a blush.

Once at the apparition point Granger extended her hand, "Let's go."

Draco looked at the hand for a moment, the old instinct of loathing kicking in but took it nevertheless. Granger apparated them to a small alleyway and then walked away mentioning him to follow.

Draco looked around in awe and disgust as he took in the surroundings. There was so much noise that his ears started hurting almost immediately. There were a thousand different colors all around him. People wearing different clothes, too bright street lights, small moving houses on wheels with blaring lights in front, there was just so much that one's senses could take. Granger urged him on through the crowd of people pushing past him without worry. He scowled. How dare they touch him! They entered a big box-like building and Granger led him to a table. 'Too much glass' he thought as he looked at the walls and counter. It was too neat and still inside and too crowded outside.

"Two wines please" Granger told the waiter as he gave her the menu. Draco took a menu and scanned through it. It was all strange names.

"So, found anything good?" Granger asked with a smile.

"Order for me Granger, I'm the guest here." He said hiding his embarrassment.

Granger ordered and they ate in silence for a while.

"Where is the fireplace?" Draco asked curious at the warm temperature.

"There's no fireplace Draco. The room is warm by Air Conditioner." She pointed at small openings at the ceiling.

They made small talk for a while. Draco curious about almost everything. After dinner, Granger showed him muggle shops and technologies. Draco could not believe they were run without magic. Granger lectured him about anything and everything.

"Don't these muggles ever sleep? Why is there still so much rush?" Draco was feeling very off after hours of listening and walking and looking at bright colors.

"Well night time is for parties and shopping actually. The offices are mostly closed. Would you like to go and see a disco?" Granger replied.

"What's that?" Draco inquired slightly annoyed. He had to ask that question hundreds of times that day.

"It's a place to dance and have fun." Granger smiled.

"Not tonight Granger. I'd like to go back now. We can do that tomorrow."

"Okay. Fine." Granger stepped into a secluded place and apparated away. Draco followed.

Narcissa welcomed them this time and said, "Come in Miss Granger. Have dinner with us tonight."

"Oh no, thank you Mrs. Malfoy but I must be going now." Granger replied politely.

"Okay. But we some time together someday. It gets quite depressing spending the whole time alone." Narcissa replied.

"Okay Mrs. Malfoy. Good night." Granger said with a smile after a small widening of eye at Narcissa's invitation.

"Good night Granger." Draco said extending a hand.

Granger shook it and replied, "Good night Malfoy."

**A/N: Well nothing lovey dovey. People don't just start liking each other suddenly, though attraction is completely different (thus, Draco's attraction). And after all those years it'll take time for sure. What did you think? It was a simple formal time together with a few of Draco's old habits kicking in. Liked it?**


	4. Chapter 4: Changing emotions

"Come in" Draco said when a knock sounded at his office door.

"Mr. Malfoy you are required to submit a report on yesterday's tour today. I'm so sorry I forgot to remind you yesterday. I was so caught up in… Well, please submit it before leaving the office today. Thank you." Granger said rushing into the office and talking at a fast pace and then storming out without pause.

Draco looked at the closed door, amused. Granger had forgotten something. Now that was a day he thought he'd never see. He started on the report.

'3rd March, 1999

Tour time – 8pm' he wrote down on a parchment. Now what should he write? Muggles are stupid creatures which take up valuable space. He imagined Granger's reaction to that with a snicker. He proceeded to write all about the things Granger described instead of his own views.

"Here's the report MISS Granger." He emphasized the word 'miss' and smirked, entering into her office and sitting down without invitation.

Granger scowled and said, "Thank you. You may go."

Draco didn't leave, instead leaned towards Granger and said, "So, what time is our next DATE Miss Granger?"

A nerve twitched at Granger's jaw and she answered with clenched teeth, "7pm today."

He leaned further in and whispered, "Okay Granger." She almost growled and he went out of the office chuckling. Granger had lately become his favorite entertainment. It was so easy to wind her up.

"So, when are you going to ask out Miss Granger?" Narcissa spoke during lunch. Draco choked on his food and started coughing.

"There, there. Drink it." She soothed giving him a glass of water. When he could breathe he glared at her.

"She's a mu… muggle-born. I'll never go out with her if I had the choice." He said with disgust.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Then please inform me as to why you being polite when speaking about her?"

Draco understood what she meant and replied, "It's tabooed."

Narcissa's expression changed to slightly puzzled.

"The 'm' word is tabooed." Draco explained. The ministry was using Death Eaters' own trick against them. It was Granger's idea of course. The Death Eaters who had escaped were proving pretty difficult to catch. So, Granger came up with the idea. She had explained at the restaurant that only Voldemort's supporters will use the word 'mudblood' after the war. It had proved quite effective. He recalled the conversation.

**Flashback**

"They've caught about 5 of them. But some are pretty quick. They still haven't worked out how we track them. We stay around the area where they are for a few days before attacking with full force. But they just keep shifting. Most of them use the word pretty often." She said with a sad smile.

Draco frowned, "Why are you telling me all this Granger?"

She pressed the tip of her fingers to her temple and said, "I don't know." She shook her head, "I guess I just trust you. There's no one else to talk to. Harry is busy with training and Ginny and Ron are busy with Quidditch practice. I don't want them to be worried. There are so many responsibilities on me and right after the war too. I had thought I'd get some peace but they requested me to take on the job and I just couldn't refuse."

Draco nodded. Though he wasn't interested in Granger's stress at all but it was good to get some new information on Ministry. He hardly got any after his father…

**End of Flashback**

They walked into a clothes store. She wanted him to get muggle clothes first thing.

"These will do. Go inside and change." Granger said pushing a few clothes into his hand.

"Are we playing dress up Granger?" Draco asked while going to change. He heard her laugh and smiled. He tried each dress on and showed to her. She gave her expert comments on all and approved a few. When Draco came out in shorts, sweater and woolen hat, Hermione laughed so loudly that the other customers stared at her.

"Oh God! Draco, you look like a monkey." Draco laughed on seeing his reflection and Granger stopped abruptly. Draco stopped laughing then and looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What happened?"

A corner of Grangers mouth twitched and she burst out laughing again. Draco crossed his arms and frowned and she started laughing even more. Draco started making weird poses and both laughed till their stomach ached and the owner had to shut them up.

"That'll be enough Malfoy. We should go now. Change to the blue dress and we'll go to the disco." She said with a smile.

Draco's voice came out from inside, "What happened to Draco, Granger? Afraid you'll fall for me if you use it too much?"

Granger huffed and said, "Okay. Draco then. Lets go."

They got the approved ones and definitely the monkey one. The Disco was too crowded and Draco sneered. What was it with muggles and crowd? The sound was too loud. Were there mere-people out of water? And the lights were changing colors. How were they supposed to see through that? Granger must want to kill him.

"Granger lets go out of here." Said Draco and looked back. Granger was lost. Where was she? She could get squashed in this place and started searching frantically for her. And he found her waving at him, smirking from a stool near a counter. He frowned and somehow reached her. Sitting down he said, "Let's get out of here; I've seen all I had to see."

Granger shook her head and shouted, "Can't hear you."

Draco shouted back, "Let's get out of here."

"No. We have to stay."

"Why?"

She beckoned him closer and said into his ears, "This is where most wizard-muggle interactions happen. Muggles get drunk and pass magical artifacts to them unnoticed." Draco couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. For a moment he couldn't think about anything but the hot breath on his ears. Then the words registered and he nodded. After a while of staring around and taking in details he felt uncomfortable. There were too many eyes on him. It was usual in the wizarding world but the lusting muggle eyes were strange.

"Let us go dance Granger." He put his hand out with a frown.

"Okay." She said and took his hand.

Moving with the rhythm besides Granger, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was a good dancer. Keeping up with his movements and laughing. Every time he touched her, on her waist, on her hands, on her back, he couldn't help but want more. She was delicate, like smooth chocolate rolling through his fingers. His breathing got heavy and he pulled her closer unconsciously. Then suddenly his smile faded, he pushed her away and his eyes got deadly angry. 'She's a mudblood, nothing more. She is not worth me." He turned around and moved away from her. Granger stood there stunned.

**A/N:**

**Draco is definitely mad right? Well I feel really angry on him now. It wasn't Hermione's fault that he was attracted to her. Why did he have to be so rude? Poor Hermione. And you don't know how must stress she is under due to the ministry. **

**Ahem Ahem. Hihi… What did you think? What'll be Hermione's reaction to that? **


	5. Chapter 5: Missing you

It was weekend. Draco heard a tap on his window. It was Granger's owl.

**Malfoy,**

**The next meeting will be on Monday. I'm not well. Please go to "After-war reconstruction office" and donate some money. It's a part of your Improvement Course. Also, leave the next report on my desk.**

**Thank you,**

**Hermione**

Draco frowned. What happened to Granger? Did she go to St. Mungo's? Was saint-Potter taking care of her? He did as was told and then went to Granger's office and kept the report on her desk. Walking around the desk, he stood near the chair. Then slowly, he lowered himself into it. He sneered at the photograph of Potter, Weasel and Granger and then frowned as he pulled the drawer on her desk. There were mostly papers and he searched through them to find her address in any of them. He found a letter with her address. He noted it down on a parchment. But who could resist a peak at Granger's letter? He smirked and unfolded it.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I and Harry are doing great. Actually, he doesn't spend a single moment without me after he comes back home from work **(She-Weasel and Potter got together. Well, that big-head couldn't get anyone better than her anyway, Draco sneered)**. Mum is getting suspicious about us. Well, I'll do nothing to confirm her suspicions of course. Ron is mostly out of home nowadays. Sucking her face I guess** (Yeah, he does that, doesn't he? May be she-Weasel isn't as bad as he thought)**. You still aren't unhappy are you, Hermione? Your letters sound so low. He doesn't deserve you, Hermione **(Did they date? His eyes widened. Granger with Weasley? Merlin! What does she see in that Ginger-head)**. You are too good for him. What are you doing this weekend that you can't even spend some time with us? If you are avoiding us, I'll stick you here at the Burrow with the permanent sticking charm for your entire life. You don't cause us any discomfort dear. Harry is here all the time, you should live here too **(Ha! She'd rather live in a Rabbit-hole)**.**

And the letter droned on and on about Weasley's and Potter's love-life. He arranged her desk and left Ministry, determined to see what Granger was doing if she wasn't even with Weasley. He memorized the addressed and concentrated hard on that part of London to apparated. He landed straight on the doorstep and almost tumbled. His confidence to confront had gone by now. Feeling nervous, he knocked twice.

Granger opened the door and widened her eyes.

"DRACO‼ What are you doing here?"

He smiled nervously, "Umm, you said you weren't well. So I came to see if you are fine." He made a quick excuse, though he really had no idea why he came here.

She narrowed her eyes, "Come in. You are under house-arrest you stupid fool. You are not supposed to be out without permission, specially, to a war-enemy's home." She scolded while walking inside, him behind her.

He sat down on the living room sofa and shrugged, "You just gave me permission to come in." And then smirked.

"You are such a pain in the…" She stopped.

He tsked and said, "Hermione Granger swearing(he shook his head). Though it does make you more attractive."

Granger turned so sharply that he was surprised she didn't fall.

"What did you call me?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't say the 'm' word Granger. You are imagining things."

"Not the 'm' word. Oh! Forget it. You probably say that to every girl."

He smiled, understanding what she meant now. He assumed she was never complimented 'attractive' before. Well, who would if you were had half a dozen clothes on. What she had on now, however, will sure pass for attractive. It was a small muggle T-shirt, with "Impossible is Nothing." written just above her breast (he swallowed) and a short pant, shorter than he could imagine. His throat went dry and his mouth watered.

"Get me a glass of water Granger." He said leaning on the couch, hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"What is the magic word, Malfoy?" she said. He opened his eyes and gulped. She was right above him, with hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Please" he choked out.

She laughed and walked out. He stood up and paced the floor, trying to get rid of the stupid attraction. She came back and handed him the glass. He drank it up in faster than what seemed possible.

"I must go now. Goodbye." He said without turning to face her and went to the door.

"But you just came." He heard her and turned to see a pout on her lips. He growled. That was too much, she looked just too good. He came back to her and stood inches from her.

"If you want me to stay, you better get some real clothes on Granger. I can't end up sleeping with a mu… muggle-born." He spoke in a low voice and came even closer, eyes blazing with fury and lust.

She backed away in fear and ran into her room, slamming the door.

He waited for a while and then went and put his ear on her door. She was sobbing. He moaned in frustration and then said loud, "I didn't mean that Granger. I'll see you on Monday."

He went back to the Manor and lay down fully clothed. He wasn't angry with her, he realized. He was just angry with himself. Why did he have to be attracted to her? It was the stupid Ministry's fault. He wasn't allowed to see Pansy anymore because of house-arrest and he had no one to talk to apart from Granger, his mother didn't count.

Narcissa smiled when he came down.

"How's she?" he knew she was referring to Granger. She must've read the note; she was too sneaky for her own good. May be the lashing from father hadn't taught her enough.

"Fine." He said he snapped.

"Did she kick you out?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, I made her cry." He said with a frown, what does it matter if Granger cries?

Narcissa shook her head in frustration and went back to her meal.

**A/N:**

**Narcissa is nice isn't she? But don't assume too much. She's a Malfoy after all. Did you like the chapter? I'm so so so so so sorry that I couldn't update earlier. My classes started. And you know how engineering classes are. But that should be no excuse I know. An HP fan should always take out time for it. I **_**will **_**update early this time. So, please read on. There's a lot to come.**


	6. Chapter 6: Invitations

"Master, Mistress wants you to come downstairs for dinner." A little elf bowed low.

"Tell her that I won't have dinner tonight." He rolled away in bed. It was Sunday. He had spent the entire Saturday evening and Sunday working out like a maniac to forget the anger building inside. And now his entire body was fatigued due to excessive work out.

"But Mistress insists, Master." The elf squeaked pathetically.

"Go away, you piece of filth." He barked and the elf apparated away in fear.

After a while of scowling to no one in particular he got up and dressed. Reaching downstairs, he almost stumbled on the last step when he saw Granger sitting on the dinner table with Narcissa, chatting away like old friends.

"Oh, come sit Draco dear. Hermione here has kindly accepted my dinner invitation today." Narcissa smiled. He could just stare at Granger. It was GRANGER! Sitting on his dinner table, HIS dinner table, with HIS mother. What happened to the world? And what was with mother, calling her 'Hermione'? They weren't conspiring against him were they? He scowled at Narcissa, who raised an eyebrow.

"Any problem dear?" she asked.

"Yes? Any problem, Draco?" Hermione asked hiding a smile. It seemed she'd stopped sniveling and got her confidence back after all. He grunted a "no" and sat down besides her and started eating. What was mother thinking? Could she even think, inviting Granger of all people? Granger chatted on about her parents and her muggle home and mother seemed interested.

"Oh! Could you take me to the sewing club, Hermione? I've always wanted to make clothes. They are such a beautiful art. And muggles make such beautiful designs with hand. Andromeda and I used to sneak out of house to look at gowns you know. Not unlike our robes indeed. Of course, yours is as beautiful." Narcissa said excitedly.

Was Narcissa talking with Andromeda now? He couldn't believe his ears. And the prospect of his mother going out to the muggle world…

"You are not going anywhere out of the Manor." He snapped at his mother.

"And why not Malfoy? Afraid of little muggles?" Hermione asked angrily.

"No, that is none of your business and you should leave the Manor now. We can't have you contaminating this place."

Granger's eyes stared at him with tears filling up rapidly. His heart, if he even had one, gave a loud thump and he looked away to his mother, who gave him a disapproving look.

"Hermione is trying to help our family, Draco. Or would you like to suffer the glaring looks from the entire wizarding world forever?" Narcissa asked calmly.

Draco got up and left the room, he could hear his mother consoling Granger. How was it any of his faults if his fool of a father decided to join the Dark Lord when he wasn't even born? And just because the other side won doesn't mean muggles are to be prayed. He would do no such thing. They were still and inferior race and were to be dominated upon.


	7. Chapter 7: Relations

"Granger, when is the tour today? You forgot to inform." Draco asked entering Granger's office without permission.

"Knock before you enter Mr. Malfoy. Or didn't your father teach you manners?" Granger said with anger in her eyes. Granger was angry about the dinner he guessed. It's not like it was **his **fault that his mother was being a fool.

"Look Granger. Helping me is a part of your job but please don't interfere in mine and my mother's life. We are better off away from the wizarding world. My mother's life has been nothing but hell from the time Dark Lord returned. A muggle-born like you will end up making it worse." He said in a quiet voice.

Granger frowned and then got up. She stormed up to Draco and then spoke when she was nose to nose with him, "Mr. Draco Malfoy, I don't know what your problem is but I want to make you note this down in that empty skull you have, that 'Muggle-borns' are **nothing** less than what you like to call **purebloods**. In case you haven't noticed it's **me, **a muggle-born, who's is **your, **a pureblood's, superior in terms of administration. And about last night…" her expressions softened, "I'm sorry. I won't interfere in your and your mother's life unless she wants me to." She finished with a determined look. Draco decided to ignore all the insults she had thrown at him.

"Granger…" Draco started when Granger interrupted, "Miss Granger."

"**Granger**" Draco insisted with a smirk when Granger frowned and then continued with a serious expression, "My mother doesn't understand her well-being. She's not as strong as she seems to be. She doesn't have much time left."

Granger's expression turned surprised and then soft, she spoke in a whisper, "Then let her live, Draco. Let her live the rest of her life in happiness. Let her do what she wants to her heart's content."

Draco considered her words, looking into those honest bright eyes which hadn't changed at all. The war had changed everybody. They had all become strong. Their innocence had been lost in the deaths of their close ones and the deaths they had caused themselves. But her eyes showed her heart. It was still the same, innocent and loving.

"Okay. Take her out but keep her safe." He whispered back and went away.

…

**Draco,**

**I, you and your mother and my parents will be going out to the 'Snacks club' at 5pm today. It'll be good for you to interact with muggles more. My parents will be easier to interact since they know about wizards. I'll pick you up at 4.30pm since my parents prefer cars to floo network.**

**Hermione**

Draco read the letter with a frown. Meeting her parents! He didn't need to visit anybody knowing about his past. And what is car? Why did she need to use all stupid muggle words. Does she think it makes her sound superior? He'll show them what superior means. He was sure just the manor was enough to make their jaws drop anyway.

A knock sounded at his bedroom door at 4.30pm. Of course, Granger is never late. Granger came in beaming, took his hand and ran downstairs to the halls jumping down the stairs with him struggling to keep his balance. He almost fell down when she halted in front of two older people he assumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Granger really needs to do something about her mental health what was all the running and jumping?

"Mum, dad this is Draco." She said beaming like she won the world.

"Hello Draco. Hermione hasn't told us much about you apart from the fact that you used to pull her legs in school a lot." Mrs. Granger said and mother laughed.

"Umm… Hello?" he said unsure how to respond to that. He never 'pulled her legs' if he remembered correctly. Not that her legs weren't noticeable in the shorts she was wearing. Why was she wearing them again anyway?

"Would you like to have something before we leave Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" mother asked politely.

"Oh no. Thank you Cissa dear. We'll have something at the club. They make amazing cookies." Mrs. Granger responded while Mr. Granger smiled.

"Okay." Granger responded and took off with his hand in hers again.

"Can you stop with all the cheerfulness? It's making me doubt your sanity." Draco said in a hushed voice when she stopped in front of a small house on wheels.

"Please act nice before my parents. They hardly know what I've been through." Granger pleaded. Draco nodded.

"When did I ever pull your legs by the way?" Draco raised an eyebrow when she opened a door and got inside beckoning him to get inside as well.

Granger laughed, "Pulling legs means teasing. I told them you used to tease me a lot. They don't know the meaning of the 'm' word." She explained while Draco tried to get inside the house. He hit his head while getting inside and Granger laughed. Their parents found Draco scowling and Narcissa asked,

"What happened to you, Draco?"

"He just hit his head and lost his memory." Granger laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.


End file.
